


Nocivo

by Eriss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Dark, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, Lemon, M/M, Past Violence, Power Play
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriss/pseuds/Eriss
Summary: Per Ciel Phantomhive le porte dell’Eden rimarranno chiuse: la vostra iride è stata marchiata a fuoco dal simbolo del Pentacolo, per ricordarvi, ogni volta che uno specchio rifletterà la vostra immagine, che l’Ade vi attende. Nel frattempo vi godete la presuntuosa certezza di aver ammaestrato colui che incarna il Male, fedele cane domestico che vi seguirà fino alla morte, ed oltre. Stringete forte il coltello, certo di possederne la metà vantaggiosa e rubate un bacio a quelle labbra che sanno di peccato e piaceri squisiti.Dark | Sesso e Potere | Sebastian♤Ciel
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Nocivo

_Giovane conte, state conducendo un gioco pericoloso_. Così pericoloso che il vostro corpo si ritroverà svuotato di qualunque cosa – ossa, muscoli e tendini ridotti a cenere sibilante, quando il sangue e l’odio si saranno saziati a sufficienza.

Ma voi avete voltato le spalle all’innocenza per immergervi nell’oblio, non è così?

Dopo che il fiato acre della morte vi ha sporcato la pelle, che le vostre carni sono state violate, usate e lacerate da uomini viscidi, che tutto ciò a cui tenevate è sfumato in una fiammata crepitante d’arancio, non avete più paura. Non c’è nulla a cui aggrapparvi disperatamente, perché non esiste più _nulla_. Avete solo voi stesso… e _lui_.

Lui, dagli occhi d’Inferno e dalla voce di velenosa e lussuriosa seta, che vi arroventa i fianchi con le sue dita lunghe e perfette – poco fa erano chiuse nella vostra bocca, accolte dai denti e dalla lingua con ingordigia. La notte si accende del rumore umido prodotto dai vostri copri, dalle vostre labbra che si cercano in uno scatto spasmodico e dai vostri sguardi che si incrociano, alla ricerca di un cedimento da parte dell’altro. Questa è l’ennesima prova che avete rinnegato il Paradiso; dopo essere stato drogato dai fumi tossici della disgrazia, avete capito di non poter tornare indietro ai tempi in cui quella rassicurante e vile bugia rappresentava una verità – _di non volerlo_. Per Ciel Phantomhive le porte dell’Eden rimarranno chiuse: la vostra iride è stata marchiata a fuoco dal simbolo del Pentacolo, per ricordarvi, ogni volta che uno specchio rifletterà la vostra immagine, che l’Ade vi attende. 

Nel frattempo vi godete la presuntuosa certezza di aver ammaestrato colui che incarna il Male, fedele cane domestico che vi seguirà fino alla morte, _ed oltre_. Stringete forte il coltello, certo di possederne la metà vantaggiosa e rubate un bacio a quelle labbra che sanno di peccato e piaceri squisiti. Ma non è _abbastanza_ , non lo è mai con Sebastian – non riuscite a farne a meno, vero, giovane conte? Per questo lo artigliate per le spalle e con un colpo di reni ribaltate le posizioni, ergendovi sopra di lui, il suo sesso che sprofonda di più, di più, _di più_ nel vostro orifizio umido e bollente, strappandovi un gemito strozzato.

Il Diavolo non si perde nemmeno un frammento di quella visione _sublime_ ; è l’unico che può goderne, che potrebbe vantarsi di aver visto Ciel Phantomhive a capo chino, a masturbarlo con le mani e le labbra – voi che non vi abbassate di fronte a nulla, che camminate sulla montagna di cadaveri che vi lasciate alle spalle senza rimpianto. Lui non è umano tuttavia: non ha bisogno di gonfiare il suo ego con insulse rivincite – _ha già vinto_. Vi lascia nell’illusione così ben orchestrata di essere voi a dominarlo, mente e corpo, quando in realtà è lui ad avere il coltello dalla parte del manico, e l’eccitazione cresce vorace. Per questo vi lascia condurre il gioco di sesso e potere in cui vi ritrovate a duellare così spesso, ma è lui a penetrarvi con violenta dolcezza, silente monito per rammentarvi _chi_ detiene le redini.

_Giovane conte, state conducendo un gioco pericoloso_. Perché né voi né lui siete consapevoli del vostro ruolo, imprigionati in una stasi, schiavi e padroni insieme, avvinti in una spirale di lussuria destinata a consumarvi lentamente, fino a ridurvi alla totale dipendenza l’uno dell’altro.

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno lettrici e lettori♥ Nel corso della ri-pubblicazione di alcune storie presenti nel mio account di EFP, mi è capitata tra le mani anche questa. È vecchia di qualche anno, ma ne sono soddisfatta come la prima volta che la pubblicai, perciò ho deciso di darle una “seconda possibilità”!  
> Il racconto è breve, caratterizzato da toni oscuri ed erotici. Si plasma bene su due personaggi come Ciel e Sebastian, uniti da un passato terribile, immersi nelle tenebre e incapaci di uscirne. Ho voluto giocare con il tema della sfida che i personaggi si lanciano continuamente, in bilico su un filo teso tra chi dei due detiene più potere sull’altro. La conclusione è che nessuno dei due, in fondo, ne ha: l’uno brama troppo l’altro e questo desiderio diventa progressivamente troppo forte per soddisfare anche l’ossessione del controllo. Il titolo richiama quest’idea e mi sembra coerente con l’“atmosfera” della storia.


End file.
